Claire
Claire is a cake-obsessed, occasionally sneaky monk. She's been with the group ever since she came to Haven Cross at the start of Season 2, but not much is known about her history prior to that. Her weapons of choice are her fists. She used to use a spear, but never replaced it after leaving it at an inn in Elinstad. She can also use a small amount of support magic and is known to frequently use darkvision and pass without a trace. Appearance Claire is 5"4 with a somewhat lanky physique. She has a few small scars along her arms as well as one on her right cheek. She has soft hazel hazel eyes and messy, short, dark-brown hair that she (badly) cuts herself. She wears plain, non-fussy clothes; generally in shades of green, grey or brown. She is nearly always smiling, but when something upsets her, her expression goes straight to a glare or grimace. She doesn't really do neutral expressions. When cornered, she tends to become very cold and logical. Personality She has a strong dislike for formality, nobility and government and has no patience for bureaucracy, often leading her to make very bad decisions when she feels trapped by red tape. It isn't the leadership itself that she dislikes - she has no problem following people, its more that she has a mental image of what the kind of person who chooses to be in that position is like and it'd be hard to convince her otherwise. She's more likely to trust something that seems kind of shady than something formal and official. She would still thoroughly investigate both, but she wouldn't trust information about something formal being good. If she received information about something shady being good,she'd take it at face value (for example, when she looked into Roscoe after he first joined the party.) She tends to win far more than she loses when gambling with dice, which has made people think her a cheater in the past, but in reality she just tends to be lucky with them. Either that or she cheats without even knowing that she is doing so. Claire is a good cook, in fact she became somewhat famous for it in Haven Cross after her work preparing for the Harvest Festival. She is also obsessed with baked goods, especially cake and hopes to one day open a bakery. Biography Claire grew up in a crossroads town named Falcon's Brook. Her mother worked at a brothel and her father died when she was young. She has a brother named Alex who is missing, but seems to be working for a group associated with the Elinstad government. She used to work for the same group as her brother. Her very first assignment was to join the Haven Cross Adventurer's Guild and report on what she heard and saw. She started off doing this properly, but over time reported less and less before ultimately defecting to the resistance. Despite being on opposite sides of the conflict, she has no ill feelings towards her brother and went out of her way to try and find him and save him once she discovered he was missing. She is still worried, having not found him but feels that if he is safe, he can do what he wants. She doesn't want to fight him if its avoidable even if it makes things inconvenient for everyone. She was never very close to her mother. Her love of cooking stems from the fact that she spent most of her childhood being looked after by the brothel's cook in its kitchens while her mother was at work. Her dream is to one day open a bakery. Affiliations * The party: Claire is a member of the party and sees them all as close friends and potential future business partners in the bakery she wants to open. * Tom: While on the boat across Lake Elin, Claire became good friends with one of the crew. She did so in hopes of find out what was being shipped, but liked him enough that she decided she didn't want to betray his trust. Also she was scared of being caught, but she doesn't like to admit that reason. While in Elinstad, she asked him to have lunch with the rest of the party in order for them to have a reason to be loitering around Crafty Carl's. He got the wrong idea and thought it was a date. The lunch was very awkward. * The Resistance: Claire originally joined The Resistance in order to get their help in finding her brother. Her loyalty to them is mostly built on her loyalty to her friends and the party as a whole, rather than any personal reason for fighting for them. She still wants to find out information about where her brother is and how he is doing, but now that she knows that he is not in Outpost Iron, she is less concerned than before. She was disgusted with what the party found in Outpost Iron and this renewed her ties to the resistance as she would really like to put an end to what was going on there. Notes & Trivia * Claire first appeared during the first session of season 2, replacing Eiryn Roundpebble. * She was the first party member to kill someone, resulting in Penny having a small mental breakdown. * She normally take the first shift when the party sets watches. * The obsession with cake and baked goods was not actually planned, it came about as part of the events of the first session of season 2 but has become a vital part of Claire's character. * She is apparently right-handed according to Toby who "saw" it. Category:Player Characters Category:People Category:Season 2 Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Erilán Reawakened